Miyu Irino
is a Japanese actor and voice actor from Tokyo. He voices the lead character Sora in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. His major anime voice roles include Todomatsu Matsuno in Osomatsu-san, Haku in Spirited Away, Daisuke Niwa in D.N.Angel, Syaoran Li in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Sena Kobayakawa in Eyeshield 21, Astral in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Jinta in Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day, Yuichiro Hyakuya in Seraph of the End and Ishida Shouya in A Silent Voice. On June 26, 2009, he released his debut mini-album called Soleil, and in August 2009, Irino played a leading role in the movie Monochrome Girl. His first single album, Faith, was released on November 25, 2009. Filmography Television animation 1996 *''You're Under Arrest, Sho '''2001' *''PaRappa the Rapper, Parappa '''2002' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-10-01), Masukā Omba 2003 *''Cromartie High School, Osamu Kido *D.N.Angel, Daisuke Niwa *Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa *Wolf's Rain, Hasu '''2004' *''Fafner in the Azure, Kōyō Kasugai *Kurau Phantom Memory, Ivon *Madlax, Chris *Windy Tales, Jun *Zipang, Young Yosuke '''2005' *''Starship Operators, Shimei Yuuki *Reservoir Chronicle, SyaoranKatoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) ''Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. 2006 *''Air Gear, Nue *D. Gray-man, Narein *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Manabu Miyasako *Gin'iro no Olynssis, Tokito Aizawa *Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings, Satoshi Yoshioka '''2007' *''Darker Than Black, Young Hei *Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Saji Crossroad *One Piece, Jiro *Yes! PreCure 5, Nuts '''2008' *''Birdy the Mighty Decode, Tsutomu Senkawa *Kurozuka (novel), Kuon *Neo Angelique Abyss, Erenfried *Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!, Nuts *Zettai Karen Children, Kagari Hino '''2009' *''07 Ghost, Shuri Oak *Asura Cryin', Tomoharu Natsume *Asura Cryin' 2, Tomoharu Natsume, Naotaka Natsume *Beyblade Metal Fusion, Tsubasa Otori *Cross Game, Ko Kitamura *First Love Limited, Mamoru Zaitsu *Kobato, Syaoran *''Miracle Train, Takuto Kichijōji *''Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra, Colio Tonies '''2010' *''Naruto Shippuden, Yagura, Saiken *Nurarihyon no Mago, Tosakamaru *Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi, Ryoshi Morino *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Zwei/Reiji Azuma *Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru, Hiroyuki Sanada '''2011' *''Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai, Jinta Yadomi *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko, Makoto Niwa *Fate/Zero, Kiritsugu Emiya (young) *Kimi to Boku, Chizuru Tachibana *Sacred Seven, Makoto Kagami *Un-Go, Seigen Hayami *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Astral, Numbers 96 '''2012' *''Daily Lives of High School Boys, Tadakuni *Hyōka, Jirō Sugimura *Mysterious Girlfriend X, Akira Tsubaki *Naruto Shippuden, Minato Namikaze (child) *Pokémon, Masaomi, Kyohei *Tsuritama, Haru *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II, Astral, Numbers 96 '''2013' *''Cuticle Detective Inaba, Kei Nozaki *Chihayafuru 2, Akihiro Tsukuba *Karneval, Yotaka *Naruto Shippuden, Yagura, Saiken '''2014' *''Haikyū!!, Kōshi Sugawara *Kamigami no Asobi, Apollon Agana Berea *Captain Earth, Daichi Manatsu '''2015' *''Seraph of the End, Yūichirō Hyakuya *Mr. Osomatsu, Todomatsu *Haikyū!! 2, Kōshi Sugawara *Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, Yūichirō Hyakuya *Fafner in the Azure: Exodus, Kōyō Kasugai '''2016' *''Mob Psycho 100, Ritsu Kageyama *Haikyū!! 3, Kōshi Sugawara '''2017' *''Mr. Osomatsu Season 2, Todomatsu Tokusatsu '''Actor' *''Ultraman Gaia: The Battle in Hyperspace'' (1998), Yu Hirama Voice actor *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2011 - 2012), Ankh (Lost) (eps. 29 - 42) *''Ultra Zero Fight'' (2013), Jean-nine *''Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar'' (2011), Jean-nine Original video animation (OVA) *''Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori'' (xxxx), Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura *''Code Geass: Akito the Exiled'' (xxxx), Akito Hyuga *''Senjou no Valkyria 3: Tagatame no Juusou'' (xxxx), Zig *''Shinken Zemi Kōkō Kōza'' (xxxx), Shota *''Tsubasa: Shunraiki'' (xxxx), Syaoran *''Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations'' (xxxx), Syaoran *''xxxHolic Shunmuki'' (xxxx), Syaoran *''Zettai Karen Children'' (xxxx), (Kagari Hino *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009), Hanuman Tokusa Animated films *''Spirited Away'' (2001), Haku *''Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages'' (2005), Syaoran *''xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (2005), Syaoran *''Legend of Raoh: Chapter of Fierce Fight'' (2006), Shiba *''Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken!'' (2007), Nuts *''Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday'' (2008), Nuts *''Precure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi—Kiseki no Zenin Daishūgō'' (2009), Nuts *''Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!'' (2010), Nuts *''Book Girl the Movie'' (2010), Konoha Inoune *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' (2010), Saji Crossroad *''Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyō Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha'' (2010), Tsubasa Ootori *''The Prince of Tennis: Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen!'' (2011), Peter *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011), Shun and Shin *''Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana'' (2011), Nuts *''Towa no Quon'' (2011), Takao *''Tiger & Bunny the Movie: The Beginning'' (2012), Isaac *''Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day'' (2013), Jintan *''The Garden of Words/Kotonoha no Niwa'' (2013), Takao Akizuki *''Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie'' (2013), Emilio Baretti *''Miss Hokusai'' (2015), Kagema *''Gekijō-ban Haikyu!! Owari to Hajimari'' (2015), Kōshi Sugawara *''A Silent Voice'' (2016), Shōya Ishida *''Kizumonogatari II Nekketsu-hen'' (2016), Episode *''Maquia: When the Promised Flower Blooms'' (2018), Erial Video games *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002), Sora *''Eureka Seven Vol.1: The New Wave'' (2005), Moondoggie *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005), Sora *''Everybody's Tennis'' (2006), Yuki *''Summon Night: Twin Age'' (2007), Aldo *''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' (2007), Sora *''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' (2007), Sora *''Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!'' (2009), Natsu Dragneel *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010), Sora, Vanitas *''God Eater Burst'' (2010), Karel Schneider *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (2010), Sora *''Black Robinia'' (2011), Kotaro Tachibana *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (2011), Avatar: Energetic *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' (2011), Eight *''Phantom of Inferno'' (2011), Zwei/Reiji Azuma, Xbox 360 Version *''Valkyria Chronicles III'' (2011), Zig *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' (2012), Sora, Vanitas *''Super Robot Wars UX'' (2013), Koyo Kasugai *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' (2013), Yagura *''Sengoku Basara 4'' (2014), Yamanaka Shikanosuke *''God Eater 2: Rage Burst'' (2015), Karel Schneider *''Naruto Shippûden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' (2014), Yagura *''God Eater: Resurrection'' (2015), Karel Schneider *''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD'' (2015), Eight *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' (2016), Yagura *''Osomatsusan no hesokuri wôzu'' (2016), Todomatsu Matsuno *''Nîto sugoroku: Buraritabi'' (2016), Todomatsu Matsuno *''Osomatsusan the Game: Hachamecha shuushoku adobaisu - Deddo oa wâku'' (2017), Todomatsu Matsuno *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, Sora, Vanitas *''Wand of Fortune R2~Jikuu ni Shizumu Mokushiroku (2017),Est Rinaudo Vita *''Shoumetsu Toshi 2'' (2017), Souma Game *''Neo Angelique Tenshi no Namida'' (2017), Erenfried Vita Unknown date *''Dragon Ball Heroes, Avatar: Saiyan (male), hero-type *Kamigami no Asobi, Apollon Agana Belea *Magic Pengel, Mono *Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, Leon Sagaki *Rogue Galaxy, Harry *Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi, Lemmy *''SD Gundam G Generation World, Saji Crossroad *''Wand of Fortune'' series, Est Rinaudo) Theatre *''Anne of Green Gables, Gilbert *Fiddler on the Roof, Perchik *Titanic, Frederick Fleet TV Drama *A Girl and Three Sweethearts'', (2016)